


Dear England...

by AKindOfRainyDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfRainyDay/pseuds/AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: América paseaba bastante inquieto por los largos pasillos de su casa. Desde hacía ya un par de semanas tenía la impresión de que necesitaba hacer algo importante. Y ese algo, inexplicablemente, tenía que ver con Inglaterra. ¿Acaso tenía algo que decirle? (One-Shot)





	Dear England...

_Dear England…_

Así comenzaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez. América paseaba bastante inquieto por los largos pasillos de su casa. Desde hacía ya un par de semanas tenía la impresión de que necesitaba hacer algo importante. Y ese algo, inexplicablemente, tenía que ver con Inglaterra.  


¿Acaso tenía algo que decirle? 

_Querido Inglaterra, tu comida apesta no entiendo cómo no te has muerto todavía…_

__

Querido Inglaterra, creo que deberías visitar a un loquero porque lo de tus “amiguitos” no es normal…

__

Querido Inglaterra, haz un favor a la humanidad y depílate esas cejas tan monstruosamente horribles que tienes. Gracias :) 

__

_Querido viejo gruñón… ¿cejón?..._

Los papeles arrugados se amontoban alrededor de la papelera ya a rebosar de su despacho mientras el americano seguía caminando dándole vueltas al asunto, descartando idea tras idea. Caminar siempre le ayudaba a calmarse y a visualizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Fue en ese momento en el que pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ir a ese sitio aclararía su mente. No había entrado en años pero algo le dijo que allí, encontraría la respuesta a lo que tanto le inquietaba.  


El viejo trastero estaba tal y como lo recordaba salvo por la gruesa capa de polvo producto del paso del tiempo. Muebles antiguos, armas centenarias, cajas a rebosar de juguetes y un aire impregnado de recuerdos adornaban la oscura estancia. Con un profundo sentimiento de melancolía, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sacar juguetes de su antiguo baúl.  


Los flashbacks empezaron a invadir su mente. Recordó las visitas de Inglaterra años atrás, cuando todavía era un niño, y los regalos que traía, siempre acompañados de una brillante sonrisa. Sí, Inglaterra también es capaz de sonreír o por lo menos lo era. Como aquella vez en mitad del prado verde, en la que se encontraron por primera vez, el día que cambió la vida de ambos, el día que le eligió a él.  


A día de hoy aún no tenía muy claro porqué había escogido a Inglaterra en vez de a Francia. Tal vez porque no tenía ni idea de lo gruñón y serio que podía ser el inglés, de su comida altamente peligrosa e indigesta, de cómo le dejaba sólo cada vez que tenía asuntos en su país con el consiguiente sentimiento de soledad que le acompañaba cada vez que eso sucedía y un largo etcétera.  


Pero lo que tenía claro es que no se arrepentía de nada. No se arrepentía de los días soleados en los que jugaban juntos con los soldaditos que el mismo inglés había hecho para él o de las historias de fantasmas que hacía que asustado, fuera a buscar el amparo del mayor. Los días de tormenta… de ese día en concreto de tormenta de julio de 1776. De cómo entre lágrimas decidió no dispararle, de cómo a pesar de todo le dejó irse, alejarse de su lado y de cómo le perdonó años atrás.  


Incorporándose con dificultad y algo mareado por la concentración de polvo del aire ambiental, corrió hacia su despacho para coger otra pequeña hoja de papel y escribir las siguientes palabras: 

 

_Dear England, thanks you for everything._  
-America

Una pequeña frase que puede que no dijera mucho en sí pero que para América lo decía todo, o por lo menos lo que había querido decirle a su ex tutor desde hace años. Solo esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser que Inglaterra captará la profundidad de aquellas sencillas palabras.


End file.
